A New Evil Joins
by neko-gurl18
Summary: A girl escapes from her nightmare and almost ends up killing herself. The YYH gang finds her and now they want her on their team. Will she accept or refuse. KuramaOC Well friends for now. R&R Chap. 6 up now
1. The Escape

Authors note: Hi everyone. Well I finally move to my own account so now I don't have to use Nariko's account anymore. Yea! I finally go my e-dress up so now. ^______^ Well anyway on with the fic. ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~  
  
Chapter 1: The Escape  
  
A girl around 14 years old sat in a dark room. All you could see was her dark crystal blue eyes and jewel on her forehead glowing in the darkness as she laid on her bed in her cell, staring up at the ceiling with evil eyes. It was freezing in her cell as she always kept it covered in ice. She picked up footsteps coming closer to her cell and her eyes narrowed into slits. Her cell door opened and two troll demons stepped inside.  
  
"Why does she always keep her cell freezing. It's like the north pole in here," the blue one on the left asked, hugging and rubbing his arms while his knees knocked together by the sudden rush of cold air hitting him.  
  
"I don't know," the brown one on the right replied, doing the same as his partner. "All right you. The boss wants you," the brown one said threw chattering teeth.  
  
The girl on the bed stood up from the frozen bed to revile that she wore white tennis shoes and bell bottom jeans. As she walked closer to the light, she reviled a white, sleeveless shirt, silvery-white hair that went down to the middle of her thigh, and a red line on each cheek and red eye shadow. She glared at the two in the door way with her icy dark crystal blue eyes.  
  
~I was waiting far the stupid ones to get me~ the girl thought as she inwardly smirked. She walked passed the two overgrown trolls as they fallowed her. She looked over her shoulder as she walked down the hall and smirked.  
  
"Huh?" the two behind her asked as they looked at her with a confused and terrified look on their faces. She quickly turned to them and shot out her hands with her finger tips pointing at them.  
  
"Deadly Ice Needles," she yelled out and out of her finger tips came small but deadly ice pins and they want into the two trolls' legs. They collapsed on the ground and yelled and screamed in pain. She quickly turned the other direction and ran with her demon speed, looking for an exit. She quickly found one but out of nowhere dozens of body guards came and surrounded her, blocking her exit.  
  
"Oh boy, another fight, how fun," the girl said with amusement in her icy voice as she got into her fighting stance.  
  
"You will not escape," one of them yelled out to her and then they all came at her while yelling in confidence.  
  
She smirked and jumped high in the air, making some of them fall into a pile. She landed on her feet. They surrounded and attacked her again. One of them hit her good in the face, making her stumble backwards and almost making her fall. She quickly got up and attacked the one who got her in the face. She punched him and he fell unconscious with a imprint of her knuckles. They all attacked her again and she punched and kicked them and knocking them out or killing them with the tremendous force that was used.  
  
They got her a few good times too in her legs, back, arms, face, and stomach, farming large bruises and cuts. She ignored her injuries and kept fighting until they were either all out cold or dead. After she got done another batch came.  
  
"Aww man. I thought I was done," she said with disappointment in her voice laced with amusement.  
  
They all tackled her, knocking the wind out of her. They held her down while they all beat her. She finally got tired of playing and an explosion of icy, silvery-dark blue spirit energy burst from her body, throwing the guards on her off either dead or knocking them out.  
  
"This is more of a challenge than I thought," the girl stated getting back into her fighting position. Even more filled the hall as she scanned to make sure none of them caught her by surprise. One yelled out and charged at her again and she sided-kicked him in the stomach to the ground.  
  
~This will use up most of my energy. But I'll have to if I want to get out of here. Theirs to many to fight at once~ she thought.  
  
She stood there as she concentrated on building up enough power to freeze the whole corporation. The guards backed up a couple of steps cautiously and some of them ran for their pathetic lives. Her eyes began to with over flowing dark crystal blue light as her spirit energy grew to their extreme heights. As soon as her energy hit their highest, she got in her defensive position and crossed her arms with her fisted hands on each shoulder.  
  
"Ice Blizzard," She yelled out as she released her spirit energy with throwing her arms out wide to her sides and chest out to the air above.  
  
All went silent for a split second before great explosion sound came and a giant gust of snow, ice, and wind emerged from her body. The attack over- rode the whole place in a large hurricane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl ran through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. She wanted to get as far away from there as she possibly could, even if she didn't have any idea where she was going. Soon she came out of the trees and brush. She was almost at the edge of a large city. Her legs finally collapsed and she fell forward on the ground.  
  
~I'm finally out of that horrid place~ she thought as she laid in the warm sunshine and let the darkness take over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A blue haired pony tailed girl flew threw the air on her oar franticly trying to find everyone. She came up to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school. She franticly circled around the building.  
  
"Ah. There's Yusuke," she said as she stopped by a window on the fifth floor and ducked under it. (I really don't know where his classes are so I'm just going to make it up.)  
  
She lifted in the air just enough for her head to be seen. She quickly spotted a slick black haired boy in a green school uniform and gently knocked on the window but only loud enough for him to hear. He was in the back of the room looking quite board by the window.  
  
He looked over to where he heard the knock came from, expecting to see a bird pecking on the glass. He was surprised when it was Botan who was knocking on the glass. He franticly looked back at the teacher, then to Botan, then back over to the teacher.  
  
"Uh, hey teach," Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes Mr. Urameshi," the teacher responded.  
  
"Uh, I have an emergency at home...and my... uh... my... uh... mom forgot to get me. So... uh...can I go," he said, trying to make up an excuse.  
  
Kayko (spelling?) looked at him confused, then she noticed Botan. She waved and smiled at the blue haired girl and Botan did the same. Then she flew off to go find Kuwabara.  
  
"Thanks," Yusuke said and ran off to the front of the school to meet Botan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan ran down the hall and finally found Kuwabara's class. She looked in and saw that he was much like Yusuke except he was in the back on the farthest side from the window.  
  
~Those two can be so much alike and then so different~ Botan thought as she opened the door to the classroom. She burst through the door and quickly ran over to Kuwabara and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption but...uh...," she said but was cut off by Kuwabara's struggling to get loose and with his blurting out.  
  
"Hey. What's going on," the messy, orange haired teen shouted trying to get her to let go. By this time, everyone in the class was turned to Kuwabara and the blue haired girl.  
  
"Uh, yea, anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Kuwabara's sister told me to get him because there's a problem at home," Botan said and by this time the teen stopped struggling and looked at her in horror. (This boy is too gullible.)  
  
"What?! Hey can I go and see what's up," Kuwabara asked, shooting up from his desk. The teacher nodded, still wide eyed and starring at the two.  
  
"Hey thanks," he said and ran out the class room with Botan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan and Kuwabara finally appeared in front of the building.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi. What are you doing here? Did she tell you about my family too," Kuwabara asked and looked at Yusuke confused.  
  
"Kuwabara. I only said that so I could get you out of class. Koenma sent us another tape for your next case," Botan explained as Yusuke started to laugh at the orange haired boy's stupidity.  
  
"Uh, I knew that. I was just testing you," Kuwabara said nervously, trying t hide his mistake.  
  
"Riigghht," Yusuke said in sarcasm. "Now we have to find Kurama and Hiei."  
  
"No need to. They should almost be at Kuwabara's house waiting for us," Botan explained.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for. Lets go," Kuwabara said and they raced off to his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama first walked in to Kuwabara's house with Hiei behind.  
  
"HIEI," cried an overly excited long brown haired teen while running to a terrified black haired short demon.  
  
"Oh crap. Not HER. Anybody but her please," Hiei said as he escaped right as the girl was about to attach herself to him.  
  
Kurama just stood there watching with pity for ht e short demon.  
"Huh? Hiei? Hiieeeiii. Now where did he get to? Do you know?," asked the overly hyper girl in front of Kurama.  
  
"No, Celeste. I don't," Kurama lied.  
  
"Oh well. Are you absolutely, positively sure you didn't see where he went," again she asked.  
  
Kurama nodded. Celeste sighed and went off looking for the spiked up haired demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all walked up to messy boy's house. Yusuke was the first to notice a black haired demon on the roof.  
  
"Hey, Hiei what are you doing up there," Yusuke asked as he stopped along with the other two on the ground with him.  
  
"I'm trying to stay away from a possessed child that is inside," Hiei stated. "So don't tell her I'm up here. I'll meet you inside the buffoon's bedroom."  
  
"What. What did you call me," Kuwabara yelled out waving his fists in the air.  
  
Hiei just ignored him and Kuwabara growled in annoyance.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara. Calm down," Yusuke said and him and Botan dragged Kuwabara into the house.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ ~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Well I hope ya all liked it. And yall better not tell me it's to much like "Rescue Yukina". If you do I'll use my new e-dress and flame you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay I fell better. ^-^ Well I'll get the other chapters up as soon as possible. Ja Ne. ^_^ 


	2. The Finding of the Sivler Haired Girl

Author's Note: Hi Everyone. Neko_gurl8 has come back with another chapter. I hope you all liked the other chapter that I wrote. Well anyway, I want to thank all of those people who reviewed. Now if only more people would review. ^~^ Oh well on with the Fic.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ ~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Chapter 2: The Finding of the Silver-Haired Girl  
  
"WHAT. You LET HER GET AWAY," yelled out a very angry dark male figure.  
  
The two Trolls, that had ice pins in their legs, trembled in his office on the other side of the room by the door from him.  
  
"W-we're sorry b-boss. B-but," they stuttered but was cut off.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUCE IS. BRING HER BACK ALIVE. I want to be the one to kill her," the figure said and then formed a very evil smile on his lips as he thought on how he was going to kill 'her'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei all were in Kuwabara's room, waiting for the tape to be played.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get out of here before the possessed child relies that I'm not at the park and comes back," Hiei stated, a little agitated.  
  
"Okay," Botan stated as she popped in the tape and pressed play. The movie started with the opening credits.  
  
"Hi. I'm Koenma. The prince ruler of Spirit World," said a, well what looked like a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth.  
  
"We know who you are, just give us the message," Kuwabara complained.  
  
"He can sure be full of himself sometimes," Botan said as she continued to watch the tape.  
  
"I have another case for you. There is a girl around the age of 14 that I want you to find and make apart of the team. Now here is a recent picture of her," Koenma said and held up a picture that had a mug shot of a girl.  
  
She had silvery-white hair, evil-slit dark-crystal blue eyes, red eye shadow, and a dark blue jewel on her forehead. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and blue jean bell bottoms. Also she wore white tennis shoes.  
  
"Man that girl's got some curves," Yusuke stated. (Nariko said the same thing when she got done drawing a picture of her. So I decided to use it. ^_^)  
  
"YUSUKE!!! What if Kayko heard you say that," Botan yelled at him with surprise.  
  
"Well you got to admit she does," Kuwabara agreed with Yusuke.  
  
"You two can be so perverted sometimes," Hiei stated. Kurama nodded his head in agreement with Hiei.  
  
"She was last seen running in the Makai forest at the edge of your city a few miles from it," the tape said, interrupting an almost fight. (Between Hiei and Kuwabara of course.) "So I want you to check there and find her," Koenma said and then it went off.  
  
"Well lets go," Kurama said. "So Hiei won't have to be killed by Celeste," Kurama said again in sarcasm.  
  
"I'll leave her a note to tell her where we are," Botan said and went to go to leave a message for the possessed child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours after Celeste want to the park to find Hiei she returned to Kuwabara's House.  
  
"Hey you guys? I didn't find Hiei at the park. Hello? Hellooo. Where is everybody?," Celeste called out into the empty house. Then she noticed something on the fridge in the next room. She went over and plucked it off and read it.  
  
"Dear Celeste, we have received an urgent case and will be gone for most of the day. Oh, and by the way, if you didn't see or find Hiei, we have already retrieved him. We'll see you in a couple of hours. Bye," Celeste read aloud to herself.  
  
"That's got to be Botan with that handwriting and language," she stated to herself again. "Ohhh well. I guess I'll just relax for a while until they come back. Huh? What's this," she stated as she noticed a tape on the floor.  
  
"Well. I guess I'll watch this. Even though it's probably Kuwabara's hentia tapes. Oh well, it's better then nothing," and she popped it into the VCR and punched play.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Urameshi team was almost to the edge of the city when they decided to split up to cover more ground. When they got to the edge of the city, they split up with Kurama going to the left, Hiei to the right and everyone else their own ways.  
  
"We'll meet right here at sundown," Yusuke yelled out as he walked the direction he chose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama walked a few miles from where he started from. He stopped walking when he heard a small grunt off to the side of him. He cautiously approached the sound beyond the brush and bushes. When he looked, he saw a silvery- white haired girl lying on the ground on her stomach unconscious.  
  
"This must be her," Kurama said to himself. He walked over to her and again cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder and scanned the area and her. He turned her over and picked her up bridle style, being cautious of her bruises and wounds. Instantly she wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and laid her head on his left shoulder.  
  
~Man this girl can take a beating Huh?~ he thought as he felt her arms go around his neck and as she nuzzled his neck. He smiled and started walking to meet the others outside of the city.  
  
~It must be a reaction~ he thought as the girl laid comfortably in his arms. ~Wow. She's lighter than I thought.~ he thought as he continued to walk back.  
  
"Mm...free," she mumbled softly, so softly that if she wasn't so close to his ear he would have missed it.  
  
~What does that mean? Oh well. I'll just ask her when she regains consciousness~ the red long haired boy thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few miles later Kurama met up with the rest of the gang at the meeting point.  
  
"Hey. Look's like Kurama's got a girlfriend," Kuwabara stated as he saw Kurama carrying a girl in his arms bridle style.  
  
"Very funny Kuwabara, but no. Actually I found her unconscious by the edge of the woods. I had no choice but to carry her since she is the girl we are looking for. Also she looks like she's had a pretty good beating from something or someone with all of these bruises and wounds on her," Kurama said still holding the girl that looks so peacefully asleep.  
  
"I don't know. The way she holds on to you it can very easily be misjudged," Yusuke stated, eyeing the red haired demon. Just then they heard a soft mumble from the girl in his arms.  
  
"What did she say," Botan asked.  
  
"She said she's free. But I don't know what she means by that," Kurama stated.  
  
"Well, lets get this girl a bed, food, and water," Botan said and everyone started to walk towards the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang arrived back at Kuwabara's house just before dark. Celeste heard the front door open, then shut behind someone. She glanced out of the room from the TV to see who it was. Her face immediately lit up seeing Hiei.  
  
~This time he's not getting away~ Celeste thought. She quietly snuck up behind Hiei and immediately attached herself to him.  
  
"HIEI. You're finally back," the long brown haired girl exclaimed to now a struggling spiked haired demon. (Anime sweat drop)  
  
"Damn it Celeste let go," Hiei demanded threw gritted teeth.  
  
"NOPE," Celeste happily replied and she squeezed the short demon even tighter.  
  
"Celeste I think you're killing the poor guy," Yusuke stated, noticing the demon's lack of oxygen starting to show.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry," Celeste said as she looked down to see Hiei's face starting to turn purple and let go. (This girl must be really obsessed with this dude if she almost kills him in a bear hug. *SIGH* That's Celeste for ya.)  
  
"Hey! Is that the girl you guys went out looking for?," Celeste asked as she walked up to the girl in Kurama arm and started to poke her cheek.  
  
"Is she even alive? She looks dead," Celeste said again looking over her bruised and wounded body and tattered clothes.  
  
"Yes, she's alive. She's just badly injured and unconscious," Kurama explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Celeste said and then walked back over to the TV.  
  
"Now, Kuwabara. Where can I put her so she can rest," Kurama asked.  
  
"So I guess she can sleep there," he stated with confidence.  
  
"Alright," Kurama said and went upstairs to place the silver-haired girl to bed.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ ~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Well I hope you liked the second chapter and will review. And again I want to thank the people that reviewed. ^___^ Well anyway I hope it was as or funnier than the other chapter. Now this time it you don't review more I won't add anymore. But if you do I'll add the other chapters as soon a possible. Until next time. Je Ne. ^-^ 


	3. The Awakening, Offer, And Refusal

Author's note: HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had this big district test that we had to take. Plus now I gotta make up work for math so I don't get a D. My mom would kill me if I got on my report card. :'( AND I got a project in Science, S.S, and HOSTS Lang. Arts. Well that's all that I have to say for now. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Awakening, Offer, And Refusal  
  
A girl with silver-white hair woke up by the sunlight in her eyes and a major headache. She groaned and held out a hand out to the window. She flicked her wrist slightly and a small gust of icy wind came out of her palm and froze the window so no light could shin through. Suddenly a sharp pain shot threw her wrist and blood started to trickle down. She slowly sat up slightly and brought her hand up to her face.  
  
Damn the girl thought as she wrapped her left hand around her right wrist. She rose up from the bed fully and the sheets fell to her waste. She suddenly noticed where she was. She was in a now dark bedroom, in a soft bed, in bandages... , and in a PINK NIGHTGOWN. ( I like to torture my characters )  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING," she yelled out in disgust.  
  
Kurama heard a young teen's voice up stairs. Kuwabara and his sister weren't home. Neither was anybody else. So he decided to check it out himself. He went upstairs and opened Kuwabara's bedroom door.  
  
He walked in and saw a young teen's standing up, (having some difficulty) trying to find something else to wear and trying to get her the pink nightgown off at the same time. Kurama want over to her and sat her down on the bed.  
  
Well, she's finally awake he thought.  
  
"Don't ... touch... me," the silver- haired girl demanded/ growled threw gritted teeth. She glared at the long red haired boy.  
  
"Okay," the boy said and pulled his hands away like he had just touched a burning stove. "But you should be in bed. It looked like you took a pretty good beating when we found you. You still do. You should rest and regain your strength first before we do anything else," Kurama said. The girl on the bed eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What do you mean we," the girl asked, still giving him a evil, suspicious glare.  
  
"Have you heard of the Urameshi team that plays at the dark tournament?," Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh yea, I heard about you guys. You're supposed to be one of the strongest teams out there. But I heard the fighting's bogus," the girl said in excitement, then sounded back to her bored, evil voice.  
  
Why am I Talking to this dope. I guess it's because he's talking about something I like. I guess he's cool. Even though he look's like a girl the teen thought.  
  
"So what's your name?," Kurama asked. She eyed him suspiciously again, but found only innocence in hid voice and expression.  
  
"... Sesshia," she said. (FINALY. I thought we would never know her name. )  
  
"Sesshia huh?," he repeated. Sesshia nodded.  
  
"I'm Kurama," he said and held out his hand. She just nodded again. (Just to let you know if you haven't caught on to her yet, she's the type that doesn't trust anybody.)  
  
"HI!!!!!!!I'M BACK," yelled out a young, hyper teen's voice. Sesshia cringed at the level of her voice, even though she was on the second floor with the door almost closed and the voice was on the first on the other side of the house.  
  
"CELESTE, LET GO. I SWARE YOUR GOING TO PULL OUT MY HAIR," cried out a young man's voice, quite angry. (There she goes again. I'll give you one guess to who it is she's torturing.) Again, Sesshia cringed at the level.  
  
She must really have sensitive ears Kurama thought. Kurama walked out of the bedroom and onto the stairs. He spotted Celeste dragging poor Hiei by the hair. (Imagine that walking down the street. --)  
  
"Hey guys, can you keep it down," Kurama asked softly.  
  
"Why," Celeste yelled out to him. All of a sudden, Sesshia (I keep on typing Sesshomaru for some reason.) came barging out.  
  
"Because you're hurting my ears and I have a splitting headache," Sesshia yelled at the girl bellow.  
  
"Hey, cool. She's not dead anymore. She came back to life!!!," Celeste cheered, but it was still to loud. Sesshia growled at the brown haired girl. She held out her right hand and pointed her pointer finger at the girl down stairs. She focused it on the girls mouth.  
  
"Shut up," Sesshia merely growled out and shot out a beam of ice and hit Celeste's mouth, ceiling it shut with ice. She panicked and tried to pry it off, dropping Hiei in the process. Hiei and Kurama both looked at her with shock and amazement. Hiei massaged his head and he regained his regular facial expression.  
  
"Thanks," Hiei said in his regular voice and walked out the front door again. Celeste was still trying to pry the ice off of her mouth and scream for help.  
  
"Don't worry. Your fine so stop tying to scream. It will come off after a few hours," Sesshia stated and dropped her hand and gaze. Celeste screamed out a muffled "what" be it sounded like gibberish and started to literally yank her mouth off but was no use. It wouldn't budge an inch. Then she got an idea and ran to the kitchen to look for something. Sesshia then walked back into the room she came threw.  
  
Wow. I don't think I have ever met anyone with a temper like that before. Not even Hiei's that bad. In fact I don't think Hiei even compares to her Kurama thought as he watched the girl return to the room.  
  
"Remind me not to get on her bad side," he said aloud to himself and went to calm Celeste down before she hurt herself.  
  
A few hours later, Kuwabara came home. He opened his front door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Kurama. How's the girl? Has she woken up yet? I kinda want my bed back," Kuwabara said noticing Kurama still there. Kurama turned to the carrot top boy and nodded his head once and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yes, she's up. But I wouldn't go in your room just yet," Kurama said cautiously.  
  
"Huh? Why not?," Kuwabara asked. As if on cue, Celeste walked in with an ice pick in her hand and still had her ice muzzle on. She angrily pointed at her muzzle and glared at him.  
  
"Whoa, who put that on you," Kuwabara asked amazed. Celeste growled and started to drive the ice pick into her muzzle as an attempt to break it open.  
  
"The girl in your bedroom did. Apparently she has sensitive ears and is an ice demon. Kind of like Yukina," Kurama said in a mater-of-fact voice.  
  
"Actually an ice wolf demon," Sesshia stated, seeming to come out of nowhere, startling everyone. Celeste's hand froze and she slowly and cautiously tiptoed for the other room.  
  
"Hey, Celeste," Sesshia called out to her. Celeste literally froze in her tracks. "Will you not be so loud next time," the silver-haired girl asked in a serious tone. Celeste nodded cautiously.  
  
"Good," Sesshia said and snapped her fingers. Celeste felt her lips start to warm.  
  
"WOOHOO," cheered and then automatically covered her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered and ran out the room for safety. (Yea. You got to be careful around her. She's EVIL.)  
  
Sesshia turned and started to head back upstairs to find something BESIDED the pink (cringes) nightgown that she currently wore. Then she heard the front door open and a blue haired pony tailed girl in a brown jacket, jeans, and a red shirt walked in caring HER clothes.  
  
"Well, I see you're finally up. I took your clothes to the cleaners to get the dirt and blood stains off. Here ya go," Botan said handing Sesshia her clothes. Sesshia looked at the blue-haired teen with an are-you-okay look. Then she shrugged it off and went upstairs to change.  
  
Man that girl is strange, but at least she's not as bad as that other girl she thought as she closed Kuwabara's bedroom door softly behind her.  
  
A few minutes later Sesshia came out of the bedroom in her clothes and shoes after ripping the gown to shreds. She walked down stairs and was about to bid them good bye when Botan interrupted.  
  
"This is great. I am so happy you're up I need you to come with me to meet someone," Botan said with anxiety and excitement.  
  
"Uh, I wa... ," Sesshia started but got cut off by Botan.  
  
"Great, come on," Botan said and jumped on her oar, dragging poor Sesshia along with her without a choice.  
  
Botan and Sesshia arrived at the doors to Koenma's office in Spirit World.  
  
"Shall we go in," Botan asked. Sesshia nodded with an I-could-care- less look on. Botan opened the doors to Koenma's office and the two girls walked in. Botan stepped in lively while Sesshia trailed behind her slowly with an aggravated/ board to death look on.  
  
"Ah, Botan. I'm so glad you were able to find her," said a child/ man like voice as a large red chair turned around to face them.  
  
"Yes. Thank you sir but I di... ," Botan said but got cut off before she could finish.  
  
"You did well. Now let's get down to business," Koenma said.  
  
"But sir. I didn't find her. Kurama did," Botan stated.  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever," Koenma said as if he didn't even hear her. Botan sighed in defeat.  
  
"Anyway, now, your name is Sesshia right," Koenma asked, but the girl wasn't listening. She was off in her own little world, (Hey, just like me) trying to soak up what has happened in the past few hours, keeping her ears alert for other things besides the two annoying voices on side and in front of her.  
  
"HEY YOU, PAY ATTENTION," Koenma yelled out (bad move bud) snapping her attention back to an annoyingly loud Koenma. Sesshia again flinched at the level and growled at him. Koenma flinched and laughed nervously as he got an aggravated, evil glare and a warning growl.  
  
"S-sorry. Anyway. I want you to be on the Urameshi team in the dark tournament," Koenma said proudly.  
  
"No thanks. I've heard about the fighting in there and I hear it's bogus. So no," Sesshia said with her arms folded and eyes closed. "Besides, it would look bad my rep if people new I worked for a toddler," She said opening an eye slightly to see his reaction to that comment.  
  
"WHAT," Koenma screamed out. Sesshia winced again (there's a lot of that going on, huh) at the level of his voice and immediately covered her extremely sensitive ears. She again growled (a lot of that going on too) and suddenly appeared tight in front of his desk. She swiftly grabbed the front of his shirt before he could run away. He whimpered as her growl got louder and echoed threw the room.  
  
"Sesshia no. calm down," Botan pleaded with worry in her voice. A moment latter Sesshia dropped Koenma on his desk and turned around.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not in a killing mood right now," Sesshia growled out. Koenma and Botan said nothing. All they could do was stared at the fired girl. She growled once more and walked out of the doors, slamming them behind her.  
  
"That girl's got a temper," Koenma stated.  
  
"Yes she does," Botan agreed.  
  
"And I don't like it one bit," Koenma yelled out with a tantrum. She, again, sighed in defeat.  
  
Well I hope you liked it. The fourth chapter should be in soon if I don't have too much homework. Well I g2g. But I'll see if I can get my lazy butt off the bed or other sites and post the next one soon. It should be up when ever I get some reviews. Heh heh. I'm evil, I know. Ja Ne!!! 


	4. Anger Management Problems

Author's note: HI EVERYONE!!!!! I'm back with another chapter. I have one more week of school so I'm hoping that I can get more chapters up soon. Plus I hope I don't fail or have bad grades and get the computer taken away. :( Oh well. If I do, I'll just sneak the chapters on here. :D heehee I can be pretty sneaky sometimes. You can ask any one of my friends. Well, enough chit chat and ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!! giggles  
  
Chapter 4: Anger Management Problems  
  
Kurama walked in threw Kuwabara's front door. (Kurama wasn't there when Botan dragged Sesshia off) He walked into the living room where Kuwabara and Yusuke were watching TV on the floor. They kept on cheering and throwing up their arms and fists while yelling and screaming. Celeste was running around looking for Hiei as usual. Yukina was there too watching TV with the boys and every now and then watching Celeste run around looking for the spiky head teen.  
  
"Hey guys. Where's Botan and Sesshia?," Kurama asked.  
  
"Huh? Who's Sesshia?," Yusuke asked, looking at Kurama confused.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, she hasn't told you her name yet. Sesshia is that girl we found," Kurama explained.  
  
"Oh, her. I think Botan dragged her off to see Koenma," Kuwabara said, his head glued to the TV.  
  
"Well I hope she doesn't freeze him or worse," Kurama stated to himself. Kurama caught Yukina's attention with his statement especially when he said 'freeze'.  
  
"Well, I'm going up to make sure she doesn't kill Koenma. He can be pretty loud and she really doesn't like loud noises," Kurama stated to them and he started for the door.  
  
"Uh huh. Come on. Put him in a head lock," Kuwabara yelled as he demonstrated to the TV on Yusuke. Yukina watched Kurama leave and then turned her attention on Celeste.  
  
I hope she figures out that Hiei's not here. She starting to make me dizzy Yukina thought.  
  
Kurama walked down the hall to Koenma's office. He noticed that Sesshia was standing outside of the doors. She leaned against a wall next to the doors facing sideways to the hall. Her right foot rested firmly flat on the wall behind her and she had her arms folded in front of her. Her eyes glared at the floor in front of her as her bangs covered her eyes. Her long mid-thigh hair framed her sides and back. She detected light foot steps advancing toward her. She glanced over to her left to see a long red haired boy, a little taller than her in his regular red clothes, then stared at the floor again.  
  
"Why are you in Koenma's office," Kurama asked worriedly, hoping she wasn't waiting for Ogar (sp?) and Botan to finish cleaning up a dead Koenma that got blown to pieces. Sesshia just closed her eyes and sighed threw her nose.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone to get me out of here," Sesshia stated angrily, still trying to calm down from the incident inside the office.  
  
"Please don't tell me you killed anybody in there," Kurama pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't. I really wasn't in the killing mood at the time," she stated, still looking at the ground quite angry. Kurama sighed in relief.  
  
"Hey," Kurama said. Sesshia brought her gaze to him again.  
  
"Why don't I take you back. But instead of at Kuwabara's house, how about mine. It would be much quieter," Kurama suggested. Her gaze softened a fraction and she nodded her head once.  
  
"All right. I'll tell Botan so she won't be worried," he said and went into Koenma's office.  
  
"Hey Botan?," Kurama asked, interrupting Botan and Koenma's discussion/ quarrel. Botan and Koenma looked at Kurama with questionable and interested eyes.  
  
"I'm going to take Sesshia home with me so she can cool down. I really don't think that it's a good idea to bring her back to Kuwabara's house," Kurama explained. Botan nodded in approval and agreement.  
  
"Hai. I'll let you watch over your girlfriend," Koenma said slyly with a spark in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT!? Okay, that's it. YOU'RE DEAD," Sesshia yelled out, pushing Kurama out of the doorway and ran head on to kill the toddler. (Man. I'd hate to get on her bad side. Wouldn't you?) She brought her right hand back, level with her shoulder and small ice pins stuck out of her finger tips. She was about to deliver her deadly ice pins when a soft, warm, but firm hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her. Sesshia turned her glare to the person who was holding her back from killing the midget. (Guess who it is. And it's pretty obvious.)  
  
"Let go of me Red," Sesshia growled out. (If you guessed Kurama, YOU'RE RIGHT! She's starling to make up nicknames for people. Cool. The rest are pretty funny. Especially Celeste's.) She wouldn't admit it but when he just touched her just now it sent a small jolt of electricity down her spine. Half of it pain because of her wound but the other half was unknown. Man that was weird Sesshia thought to herself. Finally, Kurama let go of her after their short staring contest.  
  
Why did I feel her flinch when I grabbed her wrist? I guess her wound on her wrist is still sensitive Kurama thought.  
  
"Come on. Let's take you somewhere you can cool down a bit okay," he suggested. Sesshia's only answer to his offer was that she closed her eyes, looked away, and gave one more warning growl and walked out of the doors.  
  
"I'll see you later guys," Kurama said and waved good by while fallowing the silver-haired girl out of the office. When the two left the office, Botan and Koenma both sighed in relief, undoing their tense muscles that they didn't even know tensed up.  
  
"Remind me not to get on her bad side again. She's scary and I don't want to get killed next visit," Koenma said to really no one in particular.  
  
Sesshia sat by the pond in the park, watching the sun rays dance across the water. She hugged her knees while she stared at the crystal clear water sadly. Her hair fanned out behind her as the wind played with her long locks gently. Kurama watched her from afar, to see how she acts when no one was around. He was amazed that she calmed down so quickly. He watched her as she watched her own reflection play across the water. Sesshia felt her eyes burn and blinked a few to try to subdue the burning. Then two drops of water streaked both cheeks. Kurama was astonished! She was actually crying! She brought her right hand up to her right cheek and traced down the trail of salty water. She brought her fingers up to her face and examined them with a sad/ board expression on.  
  
What the hell Sesshia thought.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong," Kurama asked as he walked over to her and sat down next to her. She didn't look at him and her eyes narrowed. She turned her head in the opposite direction and started picking at the grass next to her. Her head rested on her knees while her left arm was still wrapped around her leg now under her knees.  
  
"Nothing," she said harshly and closed her eyes. Her hand continued to pick at the green blades.  
  
"Are you sure? You can tell me," Kurama said in a concerned, loving voice that you would use for a small child.  
  
"I said nothing," Sesshia yelled at him, still a little paranoid, while she turned to him with a look that could kill. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Sesshia was the one who broke the staring contest and settled her cheek down on her knees again looking in the other direction from him. Kurama just sighed to himself and moved closer to her to where their shoulders almost touched. Sesshia wasn't paying attention to him and was a little startled when she felt something snake across her shoulder.  
  
"You know, you remind me of Hiei," he stated, looking at her, even though she had her head turned. But unfortunately they were alone and was being watched by some one in the bushes.  
  
"Ooo, looks like there's some tension between the two love birds," whispered a blue-haired pony-tailed teen with a fake microphone in her hand.  
  
"Now, lets see if our friend Kurama will kiss the lovely teenaged girl that fits so perfectly in his arms or will he turn into one of those guys who turn into wimps and just actually talk and actually watch the movie," Botan whispered again in the microphone like she was giving an undercover talk show. Sesshia heard every word that came from the bushes and heard a rustle from it too.  
  
"Botan, I'm not going to kiss anyone and neither will he," Sesshia yelled and stood up out of Kurama's protective arms. She started to advance on a startled and very scared Botan.  
  
"So, you can go spy on somebody else," She yelled and grabbed onto Botan's collar and pulled her off of the ground with little effort. Botan now had her feet dangling above the ground and she immediately grabbed Sesshia's wrists and struggled to get out of her grasp while making distressed cat meows. Kurama rushed over to try and calm down both girls. (Poor Kurama. I feet so sorry that I have to put him threw all of this. starts to sob with little unshed tears Oh well )  
  
"Botan, stop struggling, and stay still and she'll let you go," Kurama said and placed his hands on Sesshia's to try to get her to put Botan down instead of keeping her in the air.  
  
"Won't you Sesshia," Kurama said/ demanded. Sesshia growled out in annoyance and finally got fed up with everything. She growled louder and she literally threw Botan into Kurama.  
  
"Yea, not even Hiei can match her attitude," Kurama said. Botan just stared wide-eyed at the girl walking away and meowed in agreement.  
  
Hi everyone. It's Niko-chan again and I hope you liked the new chapter. If you ask me if I like making my character's have bad attitudes my answer is yes. Even though Sesshia is the only character I have that has that bad of an attitude. Well, so far anyway. I really hope you're enjoying my story because to tell you the truth I think this is my best story yet. I think I get better every time I write a story. Well I g2g. And PLEEEEEEEEEEASE R&R. Thanks!!! Ja Ne. 


	5. A New Home

Author's Note: HI AGAIN EVERYONE!!!!!!!! I hope you like all of this so far. If you don't, you can go fly a kite. laughs I got that from Nariko, aka Usagi (Rabbit). But don't tell her otherwise she's going to kill me. Literally. Well... maybe not literally.  
  
Nariko: Yes literally. starts running after Amaya  
  
Neko: Oh boy. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. starts running away  
  
see little chibi's running around  
  
Nariko: Come back here you line stealer swings a scythe at Amaya's head  
  
Neko: NOOOO dodges LEAVE ME ALONE. Hey I'll be sure to live... hopefully.  
  
Nariko: No you won't. Come back here you coward.  
  
Neko: pants Just read and I'll try to get her to calm down. Okay, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 5: A New Home  
  
Kurama and Sesshia reached Kurama's house and he opened the front door. Kurama walked in and she followed.  
  
"Mother, I'm home. I hope you don't mind if a friend stays with us for a while," Kurama said. A middle aged woman appeared from the kitchen and walked toward them.  
  
"Oh, hi Shuuichi," an elderly woman greeted with a soft voice. Sesshia snickered inwardly but quickly recovered. "And who's your friend," his mom asked.  
  
"This is Sesshia. I hope you don't mind if she stays with us for a while," Kurama said hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. Why don't you give her a tour of the house," Kurama's mom suggested. Kurama nodded politely.  
  
"I'm glad you're here with us, Sesshia," she said and bowed. Sesshia nodded with a stunned look on and his mom walked out of the room, back into the kitchen.  
  
Wow. I thought for sure she was going to through me out Sesshia thought.  
  
"Come on. I'll give you a tour," Kurama said, taking her hand and started leading her around. Sesshia growled inwardly.  
  
I thought I told him not to touch me she thought angrily hut did nothing about it because she didn't want to make a scene.  
  
Kurama and Sesshia sat in Kurama's room. Kurama sat on his bed while Sesshia calmly walked around his room, inspecting things, and occasionally picking up things and putting them back down.  
  
It seems that she may act though and cold hearted, but she's as curious as a little pup Kurama thought. His room was somewhat similar to the room she was in when she woke up.  
  
He had a neat, made up bed, a clean floor, and there was no dust either. His room smelled of flowers, mostly roses. She saw some potted plants on the window sill in the sun. His carpet was a dark rosy kind of color. His walls were a plain white. (I'm trying to make his room kind of plain with light colors. It's really hard because I don't do good with light colors. I'm a lot better with dark. Like black, red, blue, anyway, let's get on with the fic.) His sheets on his bed were the same colors. His furniture was a brown color and probably the only thing besides the carpet that gave the room some character. The furniture had different patterns engraved into it.  
  
His room's kinda plain, but I like the smell. A lot better than that room that I woke up in that smelled of sweat and my cell that I lived in for god knows how long Sesshia thought.  
  
"So, do you approve," Kurama asked, breaking her train of thought. She nodded.  
  
"Hey, can... I ask you something," Kurama asked. She looked at him to show she was listening.  
  
"When I found you... you...," Kurama hesitated, not knowing if she would kill him if he asked her. Sesshia walked to him and sat next to him. Her ears twitched to signal she was listening. (If you're wondering whether she had normal human ears or not, she has normal human ears. Even though she's a demon. I just wanted to verify that.)  
  
"Go on," she said with a curious look on.  
  
"You mumbled the word free," Kurama said.  
  
"Yea, so," she said carelessly.  
  
"So, I want to know what you meant by that, if it's okay with you," he said. Sesshia's eyes narrowed and she studied his face. But, again, all she saw was innocence in his eyes and voice.  
  
"Please, must you sound and look so pathetic," she asked almost pleading.  
  
"Uh... sorry," he said.  
  
"So you really want to know, huh?," Sesshia said. Kurama nodded. She studied his face for innocence. (A lot of that going on huh? Like I said, she doesn't trust ANYBODY.)  
  
"Alright," she said and Kurama gave her a go-on-tell-me look and smile.  
  
"I'll tell you... when you've earned it," she said.  
  
"Hey," Kurama said and she gave him an evil smirk. Sesshia stood up from his bed ad laced her own fingers. She rose up her arms and Kurama heard something crack. She put her arms down and bent her head to her left, then to her right. Both cracked loudly. Kurama looked at her strangely.  
  
"Man, I haven't done that in a while," Sesshia said to herself.  
  
Botan walked into Kuwabara's house. She still had a shocked face on. She saw no one in the house and it was quiet. That is until she heard a ear piercing scream and then an echoing SLAP. Botan rushed to where the scream and loud slap came from and ended up in the living room with very steamed Celeste, and an unconscious boy. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the side giving the two a pathetic look.  
  
"AND DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY ASS EVER AGAIN," Celeste yelled out and stomped out of the room, pasted Botan and walked out of the front door, slamming it behind her.  
  
"Wake, will you ever learn not to mess with the girls. Especially Celeste," Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yusuke, you can't be talking. You mess with Keiko all of the time," Kuwabara said.  
  
"So," Yusuke stated, the two starting to get into a fight. Botan just sighed knowingly.  
  
Everyday with those two she thought. She then felt something touch her ass and gave it a nice squeeze. Botan gave out a loud screaming "EEEP", turned around, and slapped the closest thing to her ass as hard as she could. She looked down to see an unconscious Wake by her feet. Botan quickly moved away from him and went to the other side of the room, keeping an eye on him. Wake woke up a moment later with two dark crimson red handprints on either side of his and a major head ache.  
  
"Huh? Oww! What happened?," Wake drunkenly asked, nursing one of his cheeks.  
  
"Actually, the question should be why are you here," Celeste said appearing behind Wake seemingly out of no where.  
  
"Well you know I came to see you," Wake said as innocently as he could possibly could. Celeste glared at him.  
  
"And," she said warningly, knowing that wasn't the full reason he came to flirt with her.  
  
"And, I wanted to cheek out things and see the girl that I heard you guys found," he said, again, as innocently as he possibly could.  
  
"Really?! Because it sounds like you want to check her out instead," Celeste said angrily. (If you're wandering if these two are a couple, they're not. Celeste is MAJORLY crazy about Hiei.) Wake laughed pervertedly.  
  
"She's over at Kurama's house," Yukina said, walking down the stairs. She was just waking up from her afternoon nap, so she only caught a bit of the 'conversation'.  
  
"Why, thank you Yukina for telling me where the girl is," Wake said innocently. "But, unfortunately, I don't know where his house is," he said, putting on his best innocent act. (Oh please.) Just then an evil idea popped into Celeste's mind.  
  
Oh, this will be good. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA Celeste thought.  
  
"Hey, Wake. I'll bring you over there," Celeste volunteered.  
  
"You will," he asked anxiously. Celeste nodded.  
  
"But on one condition," she said seriously.  
  
I should have known that there was going to be a catch he thought.  
  
"What," he asked disappointedly.  
  
"You will stop touching and groping me," she said warningly. Wake thought for a moment, and then held out his hand.  
  
"Deal," he said and they shook hands.  
  
But you didn't say for how long Wake thought, but didn't dare tell her that.  
  
"Hey, Kurama? Why does your mom call you Shuuichi?," Sesshia asked, trying not to laugh at his other name while picking up a picture of a woman, a man, and a little boy with short, red hair that she assumed to be his mom, dad, and him. Kurama sat in the living room with her on the couch. He looked at her surprised and she turned to look at him with a curious look on as she put down the picture in its rightful place.  
  
"It's a long story," he said, not really wanting her to know all of him just yet. He wanted to know more about her before he reveled any personal stuff to her. He didn't know anything about her besides her name, bad temper, her superior scenes, and that she's an ice wolf demon. Just then, Sesshia heard footsteps advancing toward the house. She looked toward the front door from where she was standing and her ears twitched with the same curious look on.  
  
Kurama looked at her questionably/ curiously. Then he heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to the door. He opened it and saw Celeste and Wake standing in front of him. Sesshia smelled a familiar female scent pass by her. Then an unfamiliar male scent. She growled to herself and found the back door and walked out.  
  
"Hi Kurama," Celeste said cheerfully.  
  
Neko: Well she finally calmed down. AAAAAWWWWWWW and she's asleep.  
  
Nariko: throws a pillow in Neko's face SHUT UP. SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP AROUND HERE. cuddles back up with her Hiei plushy  
  
Neko: OOOOOWWW. glares daggers at Nariko That hurt you big meany.  
  
Nariko: gives a death glare  
  
Neko: goes and cowers under the computer whispers Well, read and review and I'll update as soon as possible. Ja Ne.  
  
Nariko: snore 


	6. Sesshia Meets An Amorous Wake

Author's Note: Gomen Everyone. I've been kinda busy with a LOT of stuff. Plus I got another story that I'm hoping to put up soon. Well ya'll have been waiting for a while for this chapter so... ON WITH THE FIC. ==  
  
Chapter 6: Sesshia Meets An Amorous Wake  
  
"Uh... hi Celeste. Hi Wake. Why are you here," Kurama asked.  
  
"We came to see the wolf girl," Celeste said. Wake looked confused.  
  
"You know Celeste, that's mean to call somebody that. Even if she sealed your mouth shut with ice," Kurama said in a humorous tone of voice.  
  
"Shuuichi, can you please watch the house while I'm gone," Kurama's mom called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay mom. Oh, and some friends are going to stay for an hour or two. Okay?," Kurama said.  
  
"Sure," said the elderly woman and she walked to the door. They all let her pass threw politely.  
  
"You behave yourselves," she called out. The three waved to her and went inside the house.  
  
"So, where is she? Where's the babe you guys mentioned," Wake asked. That got him a slap in the back of the head.  
  
"Oww, what was that for Celeste," Wake asked, nursing the pain in the back of his skull.  
  
"For being a perv," she simply replied. Kurama shook his head while imagining all of the things that he would probably do to the poor female wolf when not expecting it.  
  
"Sesshia! Sesshia!," Kurama called out. There was no answer. Kurama led them into the living room where he had left the silver-haired teen last but saw that she wasn't in there.  
  
"Huh? I thought she was in here," Kurama thought out loud.  
  
"Hey, is that her over there," Wake asked in his perverted tone of voice and pointed outside. Kurama's eyes fallowed the direction the boy's finger pointed and saw a young, teenage girl sitting on his fence in the back yard with her back to them. Kurama sighed in relief.  
  
'She scared me there for a minute' Kurama thought. Celeste suddenly felt something missing. She looked around and saw that a certain some one was missing from around her and was no were in site.  
  
'Oh crap she's going to kill him' Celeste thought in panic. Then she thought about it and decided it might be a good change if he wasn't of this world anymore.  
  
'Oh well, his funeral' she thought and laughed inwardly while thinking what she would do with her freedom away from the bastard.  
  
Sesshia sat on Kurama's fence with her legs dangling off of the edge. She figured since Kurama had people over, and she didn't want to kill anybody, so she decided to hang out by herself where she liked to be most. She loved the sound, feel, and smell of the wind that gently played with her mid- thigh long hair. She then noticed that the birds in the tree next to her weren't singing and was all quiet. She quietly and carefully got up and stood up on the fence. She carefully walked over to the tree. But when she got underneath one of the big branches...  
  
"HEY," some one shouted as a pair of blue eyes appeared in her face. The sudden surprise made her loose her balance and fall backwards off of the fence onto the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that," Sesshia growled out.  
  
"She's got spunk. I like that in a girl," Wake said, ignoring Sesshia's question. He then swung back up to a sitting position and then jumped to the ground in front of her. Kurama and Celeste came outside to make sure nothing happened. Sesshia stood up, fisted her hands, and growled at the teen in front of her while her eyes twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Who the hell are you," Sesshia demanded to know. Again, Wake ignored her.  
  
"Wake, you're unbelievable," Celeste said and shook her head in sympathy.  
  
"Does that mean you'll go out with me now," Wake asked. Sesshia gave a very disgusted look at him. By now Celeste started fuming and had flames come up around her.  
  
"Sesshia, I am really sorry about this and if either you leave or cover your ears," Celeste said sweetly and Sesshia wasn't about to miss a fight so she covered her ears.  
  
"WAKE SLAP GET PUNCH THIS KICK THOUGH THUD YOU'RE SCREAM THICK PUNCH SKULL," Celeste screamed out and picked up a half dead Wake. "I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU OF BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND SLAP SLAP PUNCK PUNCH KICK SLLAAAP THUD," Celeste hulled off. Sesshia uncovered her ears and gave a disappointed look.  
  
"Well that wasn't much of a fight," Sesshia said to herself.  
  
"Boy, I feel sorry for you," she said, putting her hands up and putting her hands behind her head. She looked off to no where in particular and Celeste finally stopped fuming. Sesshia gave a small yawn and ended with a tired/ bored look on her face. Then she looked over to Celeste who had finally calmed down and walked up behind her and slapped her back. This startled the short girl and made her jump. Sesshia leaned over to her from behind so that they would be able to see each other.  
  
"You know what, you're alright in my book," Sesshia said, giving a thumbs up with her right hand to the confused brunet. Celeste again and looked at her as the brunet turned around.  
  
"Just as long as you don't scream anymore around me without warning. Kay," Sesshia said, holding out a fisted hand. Everyone looked at her confused. (except for Wake. He's unconscious remember) Then Celeste remembered and fisted her hand and collided the bottom of her fist with the top of Sesshia's softly and did the same with the bottom of her fist.  
  
Just then she felt something press up against her back and something wrap around her waste. Her eyes doubled in size as Celeste stifled a laugh. Sesshia felt something move in her hair to her neck and something grabbed her ass firmly. Sesshia was in shock! She had never been touched like this, and she did NOT like it at all. Kurama just watched the seen in front of him. He had never seen her get scared or flustered before. But that disappeared as fast as it came. Sesshia's anger built to a maximum level and she started to wiggle out of the arms that were holding her. That actually earned something hard hit the back of her head and a guy's voice yell "OWW". What ever or who ever was holding her let go. Sesshia turned around and was fuming. Her eyes started to glow a bark crystal blue.  
  
"YOU BAKA," Sesshia yelled out. So loud, Celeste had to cover her ears.  
  
'And she says I'm loud' Celeste though. Sesshia began to growl softly and her growling increased with every second. Wake, who had snuck up on the silver-haired teen was now clutching his nose and was backing away cautiously.  
  
"That was the wrong thing to do bud," Sesshia growled out furiously. Kurama suddenly appeared in front of her, breaking her glare at Wake.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY RED," Sesshia yelled out. "I've got to kill somebody."  
  
"Sesshia, calm down," Kurama said, putting his hands on her shoulders to keep the enraged teen from running him over and strangling the guy behind him. Sesshia started to advance on Wake, despite Kurama's effort to hold her back.  
  
"Celeste!! A little help here," Kurama said.  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting me into this. I don't want to be killed by her," Celeste said, backing up to safety.  
  
"I think I'll go now," Wake said and jumped the fence. Sesshia tried going after him but because the person restraining her, she couldn't.  
  
"I think I'll go to. Ja ne," Celeste said, but did the opposite of Wake and went in the back door and out the front. A moment later Sesshia's growling came to a low purr like growl and she dropped to the ground, but still kept the same demonic possessed face on. (Kinda like Inuyasha's face when he's in his full demon form.) Her eyes changed back to normal and she closed them tight with the invading bright sunlight of dusk and she groaned in discomfort.  
  
"Sesshia, are you alright," Kurama asked worriedly as he knelt down beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
'It's been a long time since I've lost my temper that much' Sesshia thought. She groaned again, trying to open her eyes once more but quickly shut them again, completely ignoring Kurama's question.  
  
"Damn it. Why do my eyes have to be so sensitive," Sesshia growled to herself in frustration while rubbing her eyes, trying to get them to stop watering and to get the burning/ irritation to stop.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you inside," Kurama said, helping the female wolf demon up and leading her into the house while she shielded her eyes from the sun. She could really care less about who touched her right now (except for Wake), just as long as she got someplace dark.  
  
Sesshia sat in the spare room on the window sill that 'Shuuichi's' mom gave to her for her stay. She had the lights off and it was pitch black. The only light that shown through was the light from the quarter moon. Her eyes felt better, although they still felt a little irritated. The window sill she sat on was open. She heard a light nock on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said, still looking out the window, already knowing who it was.  
  
"I brought you some sheets for your bed," 'Shuuichi's' mom said. (Surprised ya huh? I bet you thought it was Kurama. Don't worry, he's coming up soon... I hope. people start to throw rotten food Alright he's coming soon. Jeez, ya'll are pushy)  
  
"It's a bit drafty in here. Your not cold!?," the elderly woman asked.  
  
"No, not really. This... never mind," she said, a little harsher than she meant to, but hopefully went unnoticed. But unfortunately it didn't.  
  
"Is something wrong dear," the woman asked, walking up to the young woman and stroked her head like a mother would. Sesshia sighed and eased her eyes up when she noticed that she was making ice appear on the bottom corner on the opposite side of the window.  
  
"No. It's just that a lot of things are on my mind right now. That's all," Sesshia said rather sadly.  
  
"Alright dear. But when ever you need to talk about something, I'll always be here to help," the woman said, placing the sheets on the bed neatly. The room went silent for a few moments while Kurama's mom finished putting the sheets on the bed. Sesshia didn't pay the woman any attention and just kept on staring out of the window.  
  
"Good night dear," the woman said and kissed her on the head softly like mothers do and walked to the door. Sesshia's eye's widened in shock.  
  
"Sleep well," she said to Sesshia and closed the door softly behind her. Sesshia turned around and stared at the door wide-eyed with shock. Then she heard another nock on the door.  
  
"C-come in," she stuttered, still having a little after shock. Kurama walked in and closed the door behind him. Sesshia shook her head to get over her shocked state. Kurama walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"You okay," he asked. Sesshia looked at him with her normal emotionless mask and nodded.  
  
"Mind if I talk to you," he asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, whatever," she said.  
  
"Look, I just want to say sorry for what Wake did to you. But don't worry, he's done that with every girl that he has met," Kurama said.  
  
"Then tell him to go feel them up and leave me alone," Sesshia hissed. Kurama sighed.  
  
"I thought you would still be mad. I hope you calm down enough to get some sleep," Kurama said as he got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Now get some sleep soon and I'll see you in the morning," he said and squeezed her shoulder gently, then let go. He walked over to the door and Sesshia shifted her gaze to the moon once more. She heard the door open, but pause for a moment. Kurama's expression changed to a worried, yet sad expression. She could feel his gaze on her as she continued to stair out of the window.  
  
"Good night," he finally said and closed the door behind him. She heard the door click behind him and she sighed.  
  
'Good night' she thought as she fell asleep on the window sill.  
  
Author's Note: Again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I already have the next chapter written out so this one will hopefully come sooner than later. I'm going to be really busy the month of July. All I gotta do is type it out and post it. It shouldn't be too hard. Right? Till next time... Ja ne == 


End file.
